Parker Tunnels
The Parker Tunnels '''are a series of tunnels Parker Rooney dug under the family’s house. He later dug a similar series of tunnels under Aunt Dena's house. History The tunnels first appear in Move-A-Rooney. The first tunnel entrance we see is the one hidden behind the picture on the living room stairs. Parker states that there is a tunnel that gets him from his bedroom to the bathroom in 3 steps. When Parked believed that the family was moving out of their house, he began to fill in the tunnels. He states that he bred beetles to help him dig the tunnels. The family end up having to fumigate the house to eliminate the beatles. At the end of the episode he reopens tunnel #1, which leads to the locker to the left of Liv's in Ridgewood High. When Joey and Parker wish for clones in Helgaween-A-Rooney, their clones appear from a tunnel entrance in the kitchen stairs. In Bro-Cave-A-Rooney, Maddie falls through the tunnel entrance in Joey and Parker's bean bag chair. Parker reveals that he has a hidden map of the tunnels, and that they have heat sensors, which they use to track Maddie. Maddie appeared to be in sector 7, which Parker says he hadn't been to in years. He also mentions that there are rats in the tunnels, so he has to bring bread to feed them so they don't get testy. After following the tunnels leading to the living room and kitchen, Liv and Parker follow the tunnel to Ridgewood High, where Liv finds Maddie. Parker later installs a shoe elevator, which allows Liv to keep her shoes in the tunnels and have them brought up to a compartment behind the Sisters by Chance picture. When Maddie searched for an overdue library book in Ask Her More-A-Rooney, she learned that Parker was keeping it in the tunnels to hold up the house. He replaced it with their mother's thai cook book, but that book had Maddie‘s birth certificate in it, which she needed. This is the first appearance of the entrance behind the fire place. In the Season 3 finale, Parker's mom discovers Parker's hideout in the tunnels, '''Parker Hollow. She ends up taking over the place, renaming it Karren Kountry. This upsets Parker and Joey, so they closed the tunnels. Before closing them, Joey retrieved his mom's thai cook book, replacing it with her exercise ball, which he braced with his dad's hedge clippers. The hedge clippers popped the exercise ball, causing the Parker Tunnels to collapse, destroying the family’s house. This caused them to relocate to their Aunt Dena’s house on a beach in Southern California. Appearances * Move-A-Rooney * BFF-A-Rooney * Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney * Helgaween-A-Rooney * Bro-Cave-A-Rooney * Ask Her More-A-Rooney * Californi-A-Rooney Trivia * Liv is the first person to learn about the tunnels. * Maddie is the first person other than Parker to enter the tunnels. * Parker doesn't know where all of the tunnels go * There are many entrances to the Parker Tunnels in the Rooney home and Ridgewood High. They include: ** A picture on the living room stairs ** A locker in Ridgewood High ** Under the kitchen stairs ** Inside a bean bag chair in the Bro Cave ** Behind the Sisters by Chance picture (shoe elevator) ** Behind the fireplace ** Under Maddie's bed * It is also said that the tunnels lead to the gorilla exhibit in the local zoo. * Parker has placed a TV in the Tunnels. He uses it as a camera in the backyard and to binge-watch Linda and Heather. * Unfortunately, they are always destroyed and cause the house to break down in the Season 3 finale. * Parker has placed a virtual map of the Tunnels in the Bro Cave. * Parker's California tunnels are much sturdier than the ones he dug in Wisconsin. ** However, he dug them under the ocean, and they ended up leaking. Category:Locations Category:Rooney House